Drabbles for Kagome Fans!
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Drabbles that i make...whenever, that are dedicated to all of the KAGOMEXNEJI fans out there!*bows*LATEST DRABBLE-"My Everything Part 1"-yes, i realize it doesn't seem like a NejiKag, that's why it's PART 1. Part 2 is next-and i've started on it already.
1. Chapter 1

THESE DRABBLES ARE ALL DEDICATED TO KAGOME GAL 20 AND KAGOME X NEJI 4 EVA!!!!!

YOU TWO ARE SO NICE!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! I HAVE A FEELING THAT WE ARE ALIKE IN MORE THAN ONE WAY!  
SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Drabble One- Cookie Dough ( kagomeXNeji )

"Neji-kun!" Whined kagome, staring at the neutral expression on her husbands face. He smirked, chewing slowly on one of her newly baked cookies. "C'mon!! tell me what you think!!" She pouted as he just ignored her, munching on the warm, perfectly made gingersnaps his wife thought to make him.

He didn't understand why she kept asking when she already knew the answer, heck, she was FAMOUS for her talent in making anything with sugar!  
He watched as her shoulders slumped, her demeaner going from excited and innocently oblivious to sad and dejected.

"Oh... gomen, Neji-kun. I didn't mean to be a bother. I'll just go." She turned, and a pang of guilt hit his gut.

Oh come ON! Really! They were awesome cookies...but didn't she already KNOW that?  
Neji sighed silently and got up, pacing over to his wife and hugging her close to comfort her.  
She turned and embraced him back, rubbing her face into the hyuuga symbol on the haori she made for him.

" Kagome." Her eyes looked up, and he felt the familiar light-headed feeling that happens every time he looked at her chocolate, slightly gold-tinted eyes filled with love. He felt his own soften and reflect his own love, as she answered with a shy 'yes, Neji-kun?'.

"You're cookies are always good, koi. I know you know that, as you ask everytime you make them. But why does it upset you if i don't answer?"

She smiled a bit. "Because, Neji-kun, while i know you like them, i still love hearing it, seeing as it's the only thing i can do for you now that we're married and you won't let me become a shinobi like you."

He tensed and nearly growled as he remembered their argument over that very subject.

They had been cuddling in their bed, and she had asked if she could become a shinobi, like him, to protect the village like everyone else.  
She had felt that she was useless, and he had known that. But, still...

thinking of her in a battle with anyone for any reason, upset him.

And thinking of her with even a bruise, made him angry.

But worst of all...thinking of losing her to a failed mission made his gut tighten and tears well up in his pearly eyes. He couldn't bear it.  
No, not one bit. He had many visions of her lying bloody and barely breathing on a battle field. Being held in captivity and tortured for information that she either didn't have, or wasn't willing to give up by enemy nin. or being kidnapped by the Akatsuki for her 'talents' as a miko and being impervious to jutsu.

He shuddered and ripped his mind away from those thoughts, instead, thinking of one of his favorite things.

"Not on your life, mine, or this village's existence will i EVER let you become a shinobi, Kagome. Not you."

She pouted, but let it rest, knowing of his fears and not wanting to provoke him. She let him pick her up and carry her to their sofa, cuddling into him when he set her next to him with a content sigh.

He smirked, and kissed her gently on the lips.

" Hey koi, do you still have some of the cookie dough from yesterday?"

With a surprised gasp and a playfully wounded yelp, she grabbed a small pillow, and smacked him with it, then ran off while he was in his stunned stupor.

"COOKIE DOUGH!? I BAKED YOU COOKIES AND YOU WANT COOKIE DOUGH!?!" She yelled from the safety of their bedroom, a pout on her lips as she twisted the lock. She failed to notice Neji slip in through the open window, but noticed when he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.  
After a moment of surprise, she responded, closing her eyes and deepening it sweetly.

He broke the kiss when he felt she needed air. He smirked after a minute.

" Now, koi, what about my cookie dough?" 


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY, HERE'S A NOTE FOR ALTERNATIVE ANGEL

I'm still working on the Hiei, Sesshou-kun and Itachi one-shots, and they will be posted in a new story, and dedicated to you, 'kay? This one will only be KagomeXNeji one-shots! Thank you for your review, and i hope to hear from you again!

Yumeria Sendai

NOTE FOR DEMONIC KUNOICHIKAGI

Well, I was going to add all of the one-shots i made for kagome in here but my muse convinced me to put them in another collection of one-shots for kagome. Thank you for your review! I hope to hear from you soon!!

Drabble Two- Late

"No!! Neji-kun! You made me late!!" Kagome cried, dashing around her room for her uniform. She had just been hired at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She was hired to work days, from about nine o'clock A.M. to nine o'clock P.M. or six o'clock. At the moment, the clock read 8:59, and she was in a panic storm, throwing on her ironed waitress uniform. Her uniform consisted of a pleated, blue-sherbert colored skirt with straps going over her sholders and down her back that ended three inches above her knees, a white, puffy, short-sleeved turtle neck, and sherbert blue two inch heels. Putting her hair into a neat high ponytail with tendrils framing her face.

Neji just smirked, reclining on the bed and watching her panic. He knew he would take up most of her time, and it amused him to watch her run around madly like the world was ending when she had a perfectly capable jounin shinobi as a fiance. It made him feel very...

wait. Shouldn't he feel insulted? Wasn't it an insult if she thought that he couldn't get her there in time? With a frown now marring his pale face, Neji stood, and in one fluid movement, swept her off her feet literally and performed the handsigns for a teleportation jutsu.

They disappeared in a poof, and reappeared infront of the shop.

Kagome still had thirty seconds until she would be pronounced late and deducted pay. With a self-satisfied smirk, Neji gently set her down and nodded once to her. With a look of absolute adoration, Kagome flung herself at him for a quick hug, then turned to run into Ichiraku and take orders, heels clicking solidly.

She got about three steps away before Neji swept her back to him, a surprised gasp coming from her mouth as her eyes widened.

Neji stared at her unblinkingly.

"Kagome."

"Yes, Neji-kun?" She bit her lips nervously, transferring her weight from one foot to another and then back in her worry to get there on time.

He stared. She had fifteen seconds.

" Don't ever think that i won't get you to work on time." His eyes narrowed on her confused look, and he pulled her into a quick kiss.

Ten seconds.

Kagome's eyes widened, butterflies flitting in her stomach as she slowly forgot what she was so worried about.

Nine.

Her eyes began to close, her arms reaching up and gently wrapping around his sholders.

Eight.

Her eyes completely closed, and she deepened it while her heart lightened.

Seven.

Elation consumed her, and she smiled happily against him.

Six.

She completely forgot everything. Even where she was.

Five.

Passerby's stared in wonder and shock. She didn't care.

Four.

They broke apart, Neji with a smirk on his lips.

Three.

She wondered if he ever DIDN'T smirk.

Two.

Oh wait...he frowns alot to. Dang.  
Neji teleported away.

One.

She remembered where she was, and why she worried, and with a shriek, dove for the shop just as a man walked out rubbing his belly in satisfaction.

Zero.

" Kagome-san, you were late. I won't deduct much, but i must deduct some of your pay, so the others don't wish for the same treatment and begin coming in late." The owner looked at her apologetically, knowing why she was late.

Kagome sighed, but nodded and went to work, only one thought in her head.

Neji-kun... you made me late again...

OWARI. 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE FOR ALTERNATIVE ANGEL

Thanks for the idea! I'll try to get that one-shot written and posted up ASAP!

Yumeria Sendai

Drabble three- Humor and slight OOC

" YES! MY COUSIN SHALL BE COMING TO KONOHA TO SHOW EVERYONE HER YOUTH!"

Lee's yell slightly echoed through the training grounds. Gai grinned, knowing he was the only one other than Lee who knew what she looked like.

Tenten sweat-dropped as she instantly pictured a female version of Lee, praying to god that she didn't wear spandex jumpsuits to. Neji, though appearing calm, was inwardly praying for her to die some horrible, accidental death before she reached them infront of the gates where they had to train today.

He couldn't help but play the event out in his head. He would be throwing kunai, when all of a sudden there would be a bushy browed, circle-eyed female infront of him, standing in Lee's pose and crying out about how youthful he was being.  
He shuddered.

'please, god...kill her before she torments me!'

The sun was shining as they continued to train, but only enough to bathe the area in a cheery yellow light. Though it was shining, it wasn't hot at all! It was more on the cool side as a breeze picked up, carrying the scent of peaches and mangoes.  
Neji inhaled a bit deeper, confused. After all, it usually only smelt like pine.

Then, the object of his worst nightmare strolled into the clearing cheerfully.

" Lee!" She waved to the ecstatic teen. He quickly ran over and tried to give her a hug, only to have her dodge fluidly.

" Not on your life or mine, Lee. Spandex sticks to skin. Hugs equals skin on spandex. That equals being attatched to you for the rest of the day. so no. No hugging yet." She deadpanned. Lee deflated slightly, then perked up when she explained.

" Yes dear cousin! Being attatched wouldn't allow us to show our YOUTH!"

Neji finally turned to see what she looked like, and felt his breath pause a moment. She looked almost NOTHING like Lee!  
The only thing they had in common was his pale skin color, and his hair color! Her eyes were a warm honey-chocolate color,  
and her lips were full and pink. He felt himself blink, then noticed her hair was longer than the Yamanaka girl. 'Pshaw, all girls are annoying.' Neji thought snidely, crossing his arms over his chest.

The girl suddenly glared at him. " No we aren't"  
He grew suspicious. 'Yes you are.'

Tenten and Lee watched in confusion as the girl began to scream obscenities at the Hyuuga while he stood glaring at her suspiciously. Lee watched the two with a wide grin as Gai explained to him that they were just showing their youthfulness.

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

The two embraced, tears streaming down their cheeks as the sun set behind them.

Neji and kagome quit arguing, watching the moment with a horrified shudder and a tortured look.

And now, not a month later, the two were miraculously dating, much to the shock of everyone but Gai. HIS excuse for not being surprised was " They shone with the youthfulness of love as soon as my pupil saw her!!"

In unison, the two shuddered at the shared thought, hands tightening around their partner's hand.

' Well, at least they don't do that as much anymore...' Neji thought in relief.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled. " you thought it, Neji!"

With a sly smirk, Neji pulled her into a kiss, his tongue parting her lips and tasting her as the villagers watched in boredom. As she responded, she couldn't help but press tighter against him, her hands gripping the fron of his chest as she smiled.

The only thing left, was to wonder WHY the villagers were so used to the sight of the couple kissing in the middle of the street...

Why indeed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry this took so long, but here's your one-shot, Alternative Angel!

drabble 4- strength

Neji watched closely as the foreigner used a technique similar to the Hyuuga clan's own technique. Her hands were small and elegant, yet calloused to show that she was a hard worker. Her movements were the same as that of Kasumi, an ancient, well known missing nin from the Mugen-Tenshin clan. She shattered the wooden dummy infront of her with a flick of her wrist, surprising him.

what power... Neji thought in surprise. After all, she was a girl, and they weren't to well known in the power and strength department, instead being famous in control and endurance. She flashed through multiple handsigns in the blink of an eye, and closed her eyes.

" Secret Art: Cherry Blossom Destruction!!"

He watched as she twirled, one hand out infront of her, the other above her head as the blossoms flew around her, appearing to hold the attribute of fire. Soon, a dome of the petals covered her, and he watched in rapt attention, wanting to know what would happen. In a burst of sudden movement, the petals flew in everydirection, alternately blowing up or setting fire to things. He didn't use his byakugan, so he didn't know that it wasn't real...that it was a genjutsu. Even if he knew, though, it would've impressed him. Of course, he'd never admit it out loud...or mentally, for that matter, but-

His thoughts were interrupted as the female released the jutsu.  
She collapsed to the grass below her as a mysterious figure appeared. His eyes widened as he recognized the clothing of the sound nins.

"It is time to go, woman." The deep male voice reached his ears, and the snow colored hair infront of him swayed slightly in a breeze he couldn't feel. He watched as the woman smiled at the man. he couldn't hear her, but he thought she mouthed "Yes, Kimimaro-sama."

In a flash, they were gone. But Neji couldn't help but wonder...

Did she wink at him?

... TIME SKIP...

Now, a few months later, he found her in the same spot, doing the same thing, but something had changed. She was no longer training, but fending off the sound nin. The man from last time was there aswell, but he was watching with something akin to detatchment, as if he didn't want to believe his fellow shinobi were attacking the cursing female.

" Secret Art: Cherry Blossom Destruction!!"

He activated his Byakugan, and realized that while it was a genjutsu, it had the same effect as a ninjutsu, making the shinobi's touched by the petals bleed and explode in a firey rain of blood, intrails and body parts that splattered her clothes, skin, face and hair. He couldn't help it when his eyes widened, or when they widened further when she nodded and smiled in his direction.

All the shinobi excluding the three were dead.

"So, you have chosen to defect to this pathetic village?" The question was spiteful and cold, though the woman just nodded and smiled, flinging blood at the man.

"Yes, Kimimaro-sama!"

Neji, for the first time, felt aniticipation course through him.  
He would get to know this girl, and spar her to judge her level. If she was below him, then he wouldn't spare her another glance.

However...if she was at or above his level...

He would see to it that she became his. 


	5. Chapter 5

HI EVERYONE~! I'm sorry it took so long, writer's block was attacking me with very sharp knives because my muse ran away, but now she's back~!!

This is a drabble dedicated specifically to all of my reviewers who are actually still interested in this drabble/one-shot collection!

Drabble - Addicted

Kagome groaned in dismay as she finished off her ridiculously small piece of candy. Pouting, she reached inside of her plain brown paper bag, pulling out another cavity-causing sweet. This one was crimson in color, and gleamed like a glass ball in the sun. She nearly squealed in glee as she popped it into her mouth with a mewl of excitement, ignoring the amused gazes of the elderly civilians she passed, and the heated looks of male shinobi as they reported to the Hokage. The spicy, cinnamon flavored candy took all of her attention, and, not paying attention, she was startled out of her happy stupor when she bumped into Neji Hyuuga, falling to the floor but still keeping almost all of her candy in the bag. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw her candy falling directly above the Hyuuga.

When he didn't move, she quickly shot up, pushing him with a squeak as she caught the hard candy with her mouth, her tongue curling around it. She squeaked again when she lost her balance, falling on top of the stoic, if not 'surprised' male.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry, Hyuuga-san! I didn't mean to fall on you, or-"

With a barely audible sigh, he rolled his eyes, pulling her by her neck forward with a smirk as her eyes widened. She blushed when their lips touched, closing her eyes as she opened her mouth, momentarily forgetting about the candy in her mouth as his tongue swooped in and stole it.

Neither payed any attention to the shocked gazes of those around them, or the gasps that accompanied them as they continued their kiss. After a moment more, they pulled away, and smiled at each other softly, fingers interlocking as they stood.

Neji resisted the urge to close his eyes and savor the flavor of both the spicy candy in his mouth, and the flavor that could only be described as 'Kagome'. Instead, he ignored it in favor of stealing the red sweet, smirking as he pulled it out of his mouth and tossed it away while Kagome stared at him with her hazy light brown eyes.

He mentally snickered when she failed to notice it hitting and cracking on the cement, pulling her forward into another kiss so he could get rid of the pleasant tingle in his mouth. Instead, he allowed her flavor to overpower it, though the slight spiciness stayed.

After all, it wouldn't due to get addicted to the calorie-filled, sugar-dominated candy at all.

Nope. Not when one could get addicted to the addictive flavor of the 'Kagome'.

He smirked when he caught her staring, and she smiled back, making his heart speed up.

Yeah. Addicted...

OWARI

Okay, how was that for a return? I should have more up by Sunday this weekend, because my muse has been working in overdrive these past few days!

~Yumeria Sendai and muse Sunshine Misaki


	6. Chapter 6

Drabbles for KagNeji fans

Drabble- 10 Things I Hate About You

Kagome growled in frustration, pulling a lock of her hair as she chewed her bottom lip. She was getting tired of her feelings for a certain Hyuuga jack-ass obsessed with fate...especially when he was so scrumptious looking she could just tie him up and ra-NO! Don't you DARE finish that thought, Kagome Higurashi! She scolded herself harshly. Even if he is sexy as sin and has a deep, seductive voice that just makes you want to-OKAY, THAT IS IT! Kagome mentally slapped herself as she came up with ideas for her list.

'Ten Things I Hate About Neji Hyuuga'

She grinned, grabbing her pencil and beginning to write the list like a woman possessed.

One- His "holier than thou" attitude

She patted herself on the back, remembering the first time their eyes met and he glared at her as though she wasn't even good enough to be the gum on the bottom of the school desks.

Two- His obsession with fate

She chuckled. Every sentence she'd ever heard him say had the word "fate" in it. The word became like an addiction to him, she guessed. A very bad one.

Three- His mysterious eyes

She pictured his pale, pupil-less eyes, and nodded. They were hot, but too mysterious for comfort.

Four- His hot body

She groaned mentally. DEFINITELY his hot body. Thinking about it'd kept her up more nights than she cared to remember.

Five- His pale lips

Yeah, because it made her think of warming them up with hers.

Six- His smirk

It made her want to see it every day for the rest of her life-which was preposterous and idiotic.

Seven- His hypnotizing voice

As much as she hated to admit it, if he ever asked her to do anything, she'd probably do it-_**just because his voice was dark and sexy**_.

Eight- His constant attendance of class

Grrr, it was like he never got sick a day in his life!-that, and just looking at him tortures her.

Nine- The way he walks

It's like he owned the school and everything in it-and he probably could, too.

Ten- The way my heart speeds up every time he passes by my seat

Because she knew that she was in love with him-and that he didn't even notice her. It was insulting, and absolutely brainless to fall in love with him.

Even if it was too late.

OWARI

OMG!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!?!? AMAZING!! Hope for more this weekend, ne?

~Yumeria Sendai and muse Sunshine Misaki


	7. Chapter 7

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES!! I OWN NOTHING!!

" Neji-san..." Kagome sighed, watching her cousin named Tenten try to impress the stoic Hyuuga. The two were sparring-and Kagome,the ever-concered medic, had tagged along.

Her heart hurt though, with every attack Tenten threw at her male team mate, and she knew why. A wry smile twisted her lips as she watched the fierce determination flash on Tenten's face.

She loved the Hyuuga as well.

The thought caused her more pain, and she closed her eyes and kept her chakra from fluctuating, even as tears shimmered behind her eye-lids. She loved him, plain and simple.

But she'd never tell him- Tenten deserved him. She'd met him first, known him longer, went on missions with him, and the list goes on and on...

Besides, she was wary of love-especially since her long-ago love of Inuyasha, a chuunin from Tsubasagakure, resulted in his betrayal.

' Why do I always fall in love with the males that already have someone? First Inuyasha, now Neji...' She thought despairingly.

Jumping to a higher branch on the tree she occupied, she dodged a stray kunai, the weapon embedding into the tree where her leg used to be-even though it was clumsily thrown. Below her, Tenten panted, her less-than-average chakra store pitifully empty as she fell forward in a chakra-exhausted faint.

Quickly, she jumped down, healing what injuries there were before turning to Neji with a blink of her eyes.

" Do you need to be healed, Neji-san?"

He shook his head, a small smirk on his face as he strode toward her. She blinked again, apprehension growing inside her as she backed up just as quickly as he was striding toward her.

In less than a minute he had her pinned against a tree trunk, chests crushed together with his lips claiming hers.

Surprised, but pleased and embarrassed all the same, Kagome kissed back, opening her mouth and moaning at a touch from the male's tongue to hers.

A few moments later, he pulled back, his smirk wider, and his eyes filled with possessive, masculine pride as he looked her up and down.

" N-Neji-s-...Neji-k-kun...." She whispered, blushing as her lips tingled. With one more quick, hard kiss, the jounin pulled back, his right thumb tracing her full bottom lip sensually.

" Kagome, I don't have anyone."

She blinked in confusion, causing him to chuckle again and pull her into another quick, sweet kiss.

' Wow...who knew Neji could be so sweet?' Kagome thought, hands fisting his top and bunching the material in her fists.

" I mean that I'm single-unless you say otherwise, Kagome."

She froze, after all-he didn't know about her feelings...did he? He continued.

" You see, I know that Tenten has some...feelings for me, but I only see her as a team mate, nothing more."

She inwardly jumped for joy.

" However," She froze at this. " I feel different about you."

He took a short breath, and, with one more peck on the lips, continued.

" I want you to be mine."

She beamed at him happily before yanking him into a passionate, loving kiss.

A few minutes later, they remembered Tenten and pulled away with smiles on their faces.

As they walked toward Tenten a few yards away, Neji chuckled again and kissed the nape of her neck, making her shiver.

" Kagome?"

She looked at him to show she was listening as she laced their fingers together.

"...You were thinking out loud."


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome yawned for the eighth time in less than half an hour, oblivious to the knowing slightly heated gaze of Neji Hyuuga, her boyfriend of five months. There was a smirk on his face, but she also didn't notice this, head on her arms as she began to doze with another cute yawn.

" Kagome."

She looked at him, eyes brightening as she did. Yukari, their maniac of a teacher, was snoring at the front of the class, so she turned.

" Yes, Neji-kun?"

" Quit yawning so much." He smirked inwardly.

She smiled, and yawned behind her palm again.

" But I can't..." she struggled to hold in another one. "...help it."

She wiped her watery eyes.

" I'm just...so...tired!" Another yawn. " And i don't understand why!"

He couldn't help the small, almost inaudible chuckle that left his mouth.

" Maybe the reason you're so tired is because of your...'activities' this morning." He teased huskily, whispering so only she heard.

" Naughty girl...you made yourself cum twice."

She blushed at his tone, and he chuckled again, huskily.

" Yes, I know about it- and I'm pretty sure your neigbors do to."

He was joking-after all, she only screamed with him, as far as he knew. And he knew alot. He knew about the guy she lost her virginity too a year before he came along-his name was 'Kiba' or something like that-and he, according to his vixen-of-a-girlfriend, could never make her half as loud as he made her.

Blushing, Kagome slapped him slightly.

" PERVERT!"

The class, previously minding their own business, turned at the yell as Neji smirked at her, ignoring the pain.

" You never said you weren't, Kagome." He teased.

She gave him a sultry smile, teasing him as she pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

" That's because I don't like to lie, Neji-kun~." She purred.

Immediately, images of her flooded his mind, and he reacted, cock swelling as he kissed her with a growl.

Her, mewling in delight with both of her hands cupping her wonderfully round, perky breasts.

Her, moaning with a hand between her legs, fingers sliding in and out of her tight sheath as she writhed.

Her as she came, licking her cum off of her tapered fingers, the sticky liquid shining on her digits as she panted, eyes hazy.

Her screaming his name as he fucked her hard, her soft flesh squeazing, pulling his pulsing dick farther inside of her.

He groaned softly, palming on of her breasts as he lost it, making her moan as they forgot their surroundings. He pinched a nipple, rolling it between his pointer and thumb as she mewled loudly.

" OH MY GAWD!!!"

The extremely shocked voice of Yukari had them breaking apart quickly-though reluctantly. Kagome whimpered slightly in need as her core pulsed.

They eyed the now passed out class, all of them with nosebleeds, before turning to their sensei, who seemed like she was about to explode.

A few minutes later, she did.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

They looked at the hysterically laughing woman in shock-both disturbed at the sight.

" THAT-WAS-SO-" She gasped. "-AWESOME!!!!"

Silently, the two left their psychology college class, heading to their favorite spot to continue their 'activity'.

The roof.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, now that i've got that 40, here's the sequel to "10 things I Hate About You"!

10 Things I Despise About You

Neji smirked as he picked up the crumpled piece of paper, reading it over and allowing his smirk to widen. Only one person would write about him like this-everyone else would write his name with hearts drawn all over them (frankly, even the though made him want to puke, but, ever the regal one, he refrained from doing so). Eyeing the way his name was written in bold black, the letters messy and violent-looking, he grabbed a crisp, clean white sheet of paper and ignored the instructor.

'Ten Things I Despise About Kagome Higurashi'

He made sure the title was neat and legible, before quickly going down the list of things in his mind.

'One-She's unnatural'

She has PINK chakra, for god's sake! PINK! That was just as unnatural as they came!

Of course, he was completely ignoring the fact that he had white, pupil-less eyes-and WASN'T blind.

'Two-She's unlady-like'

Because if she were, she'd be fawning over him-the great Neji Hyuuga-just like every other stupid bitch in the damn school!

'Three-She's short'

At the age of seventeen, she should be at least five-five, but her height of five-three was extremely petite.

Even if it made her look cute.

'Four-She has no curves'

As a freshman, she was as flat-chested as a boy! Sure, now she was a C-Cup, but that meant nothing! Nothing, I tell you!

'Five- She has no taste in men'

Her friends Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka showcased that. Well, them and her boyfriends Shino Aburame and Inuyasha Tai.

Their relationships didn't last long. Inuyasha cheated on her, and Shino moved to attend Seishu Gakuen.

'Six- Her eyes'

That was it. Simply, her eyes. They hypnotized him-made him want things he never had to before.

'Seven- Her voice'

He'd like it a lot better if she wasn't always yelling in anger-but if she ever used it to yell in a _different_ way, then...

'Eight- Her lips'

They never seemed to chap, and he knew she didn't own any lip protectant other than her pomegranate lip balm. They just...always seemed so full and plump...

'Nine- Her smile'

It was never directed at him. Ever. However, she always seemed to smile around those dorks she called friends...

'Ten- The way my body reacts to only her'

When she walked by, he tensed. When she even so much as glanced at him, he hardened-and when she actually _spoke_ to him, you could just guess what would happen...

couldn't you?

PERVERT! NO, he didn't come from it! He just wished he could throw her onto any available surface and-...do things.

Magical things.

Wonderful things.

The best of things.

Fuck no, he didn't love her-okay, so maybe he liked her...just a little-FINE! He loved her, he loved her damnit!

now, just to find out if she felt the same...

OWARI

lawl, i had fun writing this one! Even though i had to force it just a tad bit! XD

And A million thanks to Confuzzled for pointing out that i accidentally made it a Sakura drabble! .


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I know it's been awhile, so I decided to finally post this up (I was waiting to reach 45 reviews, but now I feel bad, so...).

Here it is!

OH!! AND A WARNING-THIS ONE CONTAINS MATURE MATERIAL (in example, adult material.) If you can't handle limes, don't read this one!

Drabble Ten: Lust

Kagome licked her lips, eyeing her boyfriend as he trained against Hinata, who'd only grown stronger the longer Naruto was away with the toad sennin.

What was his name again? Jirai? Juro? Whatever, it's not like she gave a flying fuck anyway-it was nearly mating season, after all, and she'd gained a few animal instincts when, upon completion of the jewel, Seeshomaru had marked her as pack and sister, performing the very special (and even more painful) ritual on the tired miko. Now, thanks to that bond, she went through mating season just as any other demon or animal.

The one thing being that it wasn't exactly like them. Her miko powers had reacted wierdly, and now she went through her heat every month-it had actually taken the place of her bleeding cycle!

She didn't know which was worse, either. Feeling the need to have sex with everything with 'that part', or bleeding and getting cramps.

Ugh. The worst part of this? She'd been dating Neji for about six months now-and she hadn't told him yet. In fact, for the three worst days of her heat, she locked herself up in her apartment with....well, her B.O.B.s.

Yes, she had B.O.B.s. She didn't want to rape Neji, after all, and her battery operated boyfriends helped take the edge off the worst of her lust.

In fact, now that she thought about it-she'd better lock herself up starting tomorrow. She'd been in heat for about three days now, so the next three would be bad, and then the last three days would be bearable (just barely).

However, now that she'd be locked in her apartment for those three days, she had some shopping to do. She only had a few vegetables left in her small refrigerator, so she needed some groceries.

Eyes still slightly darker than usual, she walked off toward the market, not noticing Neji's eyes follow her as he called a stop to the spar for a moment.

He'd noticed the lust in her eyes, and his own eyes darkened in response, though he felt slightly confused.

Shrugging it off, he decided to pay a visit to her later, as he continued to spar with Hinata once again.

A few hours later, Kagome jumped onto her plush bed, eyes nearly black as she reached frantically for her bedside table, the power lock easily opening once she touched it with a glowing pink finger. Sliding it open, she pulled out the first thing she touched, panting with need as she slid it closed and nearly tore off her clothes in her hurry.

It shouldn't have began until tomorrow, but there was nothing she could do. Almost angrily, she grabbed her left breast, sliding the thick plastic toy down her body to stroke at her slick skin there. Biting her lip, she gasped, accidentally grazing her clit.

Small tears filled her eyes, and, with a small cry of arousal, she pushed it inside, arching and nearly writhing as she held it there.

" A-ah!" She moaned as she pulled it back out then pushed it in. " Mmm, N-Neji!"

She imagined it was him with a longing that didn't surprise her. She whimpered as she used both hands to shove the toy deeper, flicking her clit once to help speed her orgasm along.

" O-ohh..." She bent her legs up, resting her feet on the bed and pushing her hips up into the toy as hard as she could. "Please....ahh..." She panted wantonly, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed a blushing pink.

In her living room, having used a jutsu to get inside, Neji felt panic flare uncharacteristically in him as he heard noises from her bedroom and rushed there-only to stop soundlessly as his eyes widened nearly comically.

Neji stood in the doorway to her room, stock still as he took in the sight of his girlfriend of six months (next week being the anniversary of the sixth month) masturbating with a pearly-colored sex toy, while, as she called out his name again, fantasizing about him.

She didn't notice the shocked gaze of the one she fantasized of as he watched from her doorway.

He didn't know how to react at first, but within moments, he knew how he would...

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! The sequel to this one will be up later on...my fingers hurt-damn you meds!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Drabbles For Kagome Fans!

HIIIIII EVERYONE! Recently, I've been trying to get out of my writer's block...for Fevered Tension...but, unfortunately, I just can't find any inspiration for it.

FEVERED TENSION IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! I apologize to all the readers/reviewers, as well as Veroxion. It appears that I can't do chapter stories very well...haha...

Anyway, on to other things- this drabble was made because the lovely Gemava gave me a review saying that I should make an ice-cream one!

So this is dedicated to Genava, but made for everyone!

Happy reading~

Drabble 11: Ice Cream

"Nooooooo!" Kagome sobbed dramatically, a spoon sticking out of her mouth and a carton of her favorite ice cream in her hands. Beside her, Neji sighed, while Ino on another couch glared at her hatefully.

" Shut up, Higurashi!" She snapped, a bowl of her own ice cream in front of her as she took a violent bite. Neji glared at her.

" Yamanaka. Watch your tongue." He threatened, his oblivious fiance still staring at the television with tears in her eyes as she spooned more of her home made ice cream into her mouth. Ino's eyes widened, and she quickly turned her attention to the movie, glancing at her own date-Kiba, with ire.

"What?" The Inuzuka dead panned. " I'm not dying for you on a first date."

Blushing in embarrassment and anger, Ino 'hmph'-ed and pouted.

Why did Kagome get Neji? She's not even a Konoha citizen! Just because she was found trapped in the Akatsuki's lair didn't mean she was an ally!

Shifting in her short perriwinkle dress, Ino frowned, flipping her hair back.

Stewing in her anger, Ino was quiet.

" Neji-kun, why did he do that? Why would he...?" Kagome questioned him with teary azure eyes.

He sighed. " He's a soldier, Kagome. He knows his duty."

"But they were friends!" She angrily ate another bite of ice cream.

" He was just following orders."

" Are you saying that you'd let me go if it were orders?" She demanded, eyes narrowed threateningly and ice cream forgotton in favor of glaring.

He sighed. " If destiny wanted-"

Kagome's eyes widened in hurt, and Ino's head snapped towards him in hidden glee and surprise.

" What?" Kagome interrupted. " You would-?" She choked as her eyes filled with tears.

Frowning darkly, he pulled her struggling form into a bruising kiss. "Let me finish." He demanded.

Face red, she nodded.

" If destiny wanted me to give you up, then I would defy everything to keep you with me. You, Higurashi-no, Hyuuga Kagome, are **mine**." He said deeply, kissing her again.

She blushed and returned the kiss, happy.

Between them, the carton of ice cream was squished, and, as the couples' kiss grew heated, spilled.

Jerking apart reluctantly and in shock, the two eyed the ice cream spilled across their clothes in both irritation and amusement.

Their eyes locked, and Kagome smirked at Neji, causing him to eye her warily.

Swiping her finger across a glob of the cold treat on his upper thigh, she licked it off her finger, savoring the flavor of raspberry sherbert.

Her smirk turned wicked, and she winked at him, leaning back and letting him see the now transparent cloth of her top, the white cloth stained pinkish purple and showing her belly button.

Eye's narrowed, Neji pulled her close and performed a transportation jutsu, taking her to his bedroom and leaving Ino feeling angry, having just noticed that Kiba ditched her.

Kagome purred as Neji pushed her against his wall, his lips attached to her neck.

_Ice cream_... she thought with a grin. _I knew there was a reason I love you so much! _

Well, that's it for drabble 11~!

I feel like it was a bit rushed, but I'll edit it later...this is the first piece of inspiration I've gotten since the last time I updated!

HOPE YOU GUYS (ESPECIALLY GEMAVA) LIKE IT!

Feel free to put in drabble requests or ideas-even if they ARE NOT for NejiXKagome pairings! Tomorrow I'll be uploading chapters for another drabble series I just came up with!

NOTE: I only write Kagome Higurashi, Sakura Haruno, Saya Otonashi, and OC(both mine and others') fics for now! Later I'll work on ones for Zoid girls and a few other series' girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Drabbles For Kagome Fans!

Sorry it's been so long! I have no good excuse 'cause I'm a lazy ass. Anyway, Fevered Tension is still up for adoption! PLEASE PM me if you want it, because it's such a good fanfic I'd hate to see it die! Seriously, I only took it 'cause I loved it too much...but...*sniffs* I can't go any farther! If you want it I can send any and all ideas I had for it, but ultimately it's up to you how to go about it.

Now, the standard disclaimer applies, and here's drabble 12!

Drabble 12: Accident

" Neji, do you have to do that?"

Kagome gave her longtime boyfriend a weird look when, for the third time in less than an hour, she'd caught him staring at his calloused hands as if he wanted to burn them off. He'd been like that since the day before her week-mission with Anko to Hoshigakure. She'd been back for three days, and it was beginning to worry her.

"What's wrong, Neji?" She grabbed his hands and held them firmly between hers, stroking his fingers with the sides of her thumbs. She stared at his pearly eyes, not once bothered by his lack of pupil. Her own azure eyes widened when she noticed a flicker of anger cross his face. She dropped his arms, slightly afraid that it was directed at her-after all, she did miss the big party that every shinobi in Konoha was supposed to attend. It'd been important to him, though she hadn't known why. Still didn't, actually.

" NEEEEJIIIII-KUUUUUNNN~!" Came the chirpy, excited voice of a female from some distance away. Immediately, Kagome gasped and backed away, nearly tripping in her surprise and shock. Who the hell was calling for her boyfriend like that? She could practically HEAR the hearts in her voice!

Anger was quick to flare up-was she another fan girl wanting to try and steal Neji's heart from her? Was she another fool who thought she could stand up to the awesomeness that is Higurashi Kagome?

Worry followed-was she another girl the council was trying to push onto Neji for political reasons? Was she prettier than her? Did he feel anything for her?

She wanted to cry at the thought, never mind that she knew Neji would never do that to her.

"N-Neji?" She stuttered, frowning when all he did was give her a wide-eyed look and say nothing.

She nudged his shoulder.

"N-"

"NEJIIIII-KUUUN~! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! KOMORU TOLD ME YOU WERE~!"

Kagome gasped when she saw the girl running-not because she was ugly, oh no...

because she was **everything Kagome wasn't**.

Her hair was long and straight, each strand a deep jet black. Her eyes were glowing sapphires, and her skin looked as if it hadn't seen any amount of sunlight-it was such a perfect porcelain. Her form was petite, but curvaceous, even the dully-colored kimono hiding nothing.

She felt her heart tremble when he did nothing-he didn't even DODGE, when the woman threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck and dark strands spilling over his shoulder as she giggled.

"Neji-kun, why didn't you answer me?" She giggled, a pretty little blush on her face as she rubbed her face on him.

Neji didn't do anything, but that still hurt-because he didn't even REACT, not to tell her off, not to frown, nothing.

Tears welled up, and Kagome found herself in more pain than she'd ever been-she hadn't hurt this much when she'd found out both her brothers had been brainwashed by village traitors.

She'd found Souta in Orochimaru's lair, eyes dead and scars covering him from his neck to his waist. He was twelve. She'd found Sai through Sakura-his eyes dead, completely different from when they were younger.

Neither of them compared to the pain she felt now, knowing that the love of her life was in the arms of another female.

Quickly, she excused herself and jumped away, using the overhead branches of the ume trees to get away quickly.

A single tear fell down her face before her expression hardened.

This was just another scar for her heart. Another mark to hide from her recovering brothers.

If Neji wanted her, he would come for her.

She wouldn't get her hopes up, though.


	13. Chapter 13

DAAAAAH! I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Sorry this took so long!

Drabble 13: Accident Part 2

She'd spent so long wondering. So long...just thinking. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were over. It didn't take even a minute to figure out he'd moved on-before even ending it with her.

It's been a little over a week-and the situation was just now hitting her as no matter what she did, all she could think about was **them**. The bright, happy smile on the females' (because the bitch didn't deserve a name for taking _her_ Neji!) face and the normal expression on Neji's, save for a small change in his eyes.

...God, she was horrible. Sure, the girl may have stolen the one thing that she valued above all else in this world; she may have been the cause of her newly broken heart, but...

Oh, who the fuck was she kidding? As horrible as she feels for it, she still wishes that...that **homewrecker** would disappear!

Clutching her right knee to her chest and sitting on the bay window in her room, she let her tears fall. She'd been strong all week seeing them around Konoha in the usual hang out spots. She hadn't let them get to her.

But just this once, just this one time...she'd let herself cry over him.

Her tears wet the dark cloth of her pants, and the sound of her sobs carried just barely through her window.

Pale, milky eyes closed in sadness as the owner listened to the cries above him. When the crying finally died down, they reopened. Within seconds, the figure pushed away from the wall they had leaned against and hurried away.

Things needed to change.

TBC...AGAIN

SORRY! I've decided that i'd beat the hell out of my writers block, and because my brain hurts now, I have to stop. This is part two of the previous chapter, and there will be two more parts coming up! If you have a suggestion or any ideas for this drabble or future drabbles, feel free to leave them in your review or PM me!

:)

Until next time~!


End file.
